Tonight, you will sleep in hell
by Magnificent Mage
Summary: Very dark fic. Should update soon
1. Default Chapter

Tonight you will sleep in hell I do not own Digimon, and this will include a heck of a lot of dark subjects, including rape, torture, death, necrophilism, incest and paedophilia. It will involve Kari  
  
Another day, another hundred loads of homework. Kari trudged home, despondent. School had gone terribly awry. Several surprise tests, and she had been beaten. Again. Reaching up a hand, Kari rubbed her bruised shoulder. Feeling a sticky wetness, she brought her fingers to her face and saw a sticky redness sitting on her fingers. "Shit" she cursed quietly and pressed her hand to her shoulder firmly, hoping to stem the flow of the blood. The sounds of her boots stomping angrily on the pavement was a dark music, irregular and terrible. Seeing a shortcut through a park, Kari turned her feet through the lush, verdant landscape that was not often found in Japan.  
  
The sun shone weak and paltry through the grey, smog-choked clouds above her, and Kari felt herself sinking even deeper into her depressed state. That's why she didn't see the tall, hooded figure making a bee-line for her. The first she knew of the figure was the malevolent shadow falling over her. Then a pair of vice-like arms grabbed around her, one hand fondling roughly at her breast, making her whimper in pain. Then he pressed hard into her shoulder. Crying out in pain, Kari could almost feel the flesh rip under the hand of the monster that held her. The figure brought up a fist, and smashed her hard in the head with it, knocking her unconscious. Blood flowed down from her shoulder and head. The dark music continued to play in her mind.  
  
Kari awoke inside a dark, greasy, dank cell, with water pooling at her feet. A rat scurried across her legs and she snapped them back with a yelp of surprise and fear. The days events rushed back to her in a jumbled blur. The man. The forced fondling. The pain. Sitting up, she looked down at her body, expecting to see it soaked with blood. She was naked. Squealing, she hunched over, trying to hide herself from whatever prying eyes might be watching her. A rock, the size of a mans fist smashed her in the side of her rib-cage. Groaning in agony, Kari looked to her side to see a man sitting in a trench-coat, with a sadistic smirk covering his face. "Tai, what are you doing here. Help me" Kari gasped. "What do you want, you little slut. Prancing around in those tight clothes, showing off your body to all, just wanting a good, hard fuck. Well, now I am going to give it to you, and more". Standing up, he strode over to her, his boots making splashed amongst the water. Standing on front of Kari, he pulled her up, revealing her naked body to his lusting and questing eyes. "Tai, stop it" Kari whispered. Tai pressed his mouth to hers, forcing hos tongue into her...  
  
This is my first fic. I do not hate kari, but I was inspiried to write this 


	2. Chapter 02

Tonight you will sleep in hell Chapter 02  
  
"Tai, stop it" Kari whispered. Tai pressed his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, questing. Struggling against him, Kari sought to free herself from his vile, intruding tongue and his rough hands. Tai reached a hand down to her breast and began to fondle it softly, enticing a moan from Kari, who hated herself all the more from enjoying the horror that was being visited upon her. "No...stop" Kari whimpered and Tai pushed her away. Then he punched her in the stomach, hard. "You are our slave, you will do what we tell you to, and enjoy it, damn it". Kari coughed, a glob of blood hurtling from her mouth and splattered on Tai's shoe. Snarling, Tai grabbed her luscious brown locks and hurled her to the floor. "Lick that off, slave" Kari hesitated and Tai smashed her in the mouth with his shoe, smashing some of her teeth. Spitting out bloody fragments, Kari glared malevolently at her brother, before setting to the barbarous act at hand. Licking it off, Kari could feel Tai's eyes tracing every curve of her body, examining every square inch of her. Under the scrutiny, Kari could feel her rage building. The dark music played on. After cleaning the blood off, Tai grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. Tai grabbed her head and kissed her hard. Forcing his tongue into her mouth, Kari tried to bite down, but with the teeth missing, she couldn't do much. Tai glared at Kari in irritation before grabbed her fingers. He broke them in one swift move. Drawing back, he uttered, "You are our slave. You will enjoy what we do to you, or Gatomon dies". Kari, tears streaming down her face, nodded.  
  
Sorry that the chapters a bit short, but had a writers block. Please r&r 


End file.
